


Taken

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Hela/Reader [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/F, Hitting, Kidnapping, Reader being Sassy, Rebellions, Rescue, archive warning just to be safe, life threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader is kidnapped by a small rebellion fighting against Hela's rule. Reader has to deal with her captors until Hela arrives to rescue her.A sort of sequel to Kneel and Attachment





	Taken

Your head pounded angrily as you came to, your vision slightly blurred. You groaned. You moved your hand to clutch at your head, but it was stopped by cold metal around your wrist. You yanked your arm, the rattling of chains preventing you from moving further. Your other wrist was restrained, as well. Cold stone beneath you told you that you were on the ground.

You blinked, trying to clear your vision and make out your surroundings. You were in a dim, empty room. There was a door to your right, and no windows. You yanked on the chains, pulling with all your strength. You knew it was pointless, but you had to at least try.

As you pulled, you tried to remember what had happened. The only thing you could recall was something hitting you on the head as you took your nightly walk. After that, only blackness.

The door opened, startling you from your thoughts. You blinked against the light coming from outside the room and two figures entered. One of them looked quite old, while the other was extraordinarily tall. A third figure store guard at the door.

"Who are you?" you asked, your eyes slowly adjusting.

"My name is Arnbjorn. This is Ulfric, and Lydia," the older man said, motioning to the tall man and the woman standing guard at the door.

"And why have you kidnapped me?"

"We didn't want to," Arnbjorn said. "But we're running out of options. We have to take drastic measures if we hope to stop Hela."

Realization hit you. "You're the rebellion!" you exclaimed. You'd heard whispers of a small rebellion trying to fight against Hela's rule, but you'd figured that sooner or later they'd be wiped out. Yet here they were, still fighting.

Arnbjorn nodded grimly. "The last of it, I'm afraid. Our numbers have grown smaller, and there aren't many of us left."

"You realize taking me, bringing me here, will only lead to your end, right? You can't win against her," you said.

"Then we'll die trying!" Ulfric declared, speaking up.

"Silence, Ulfric!" Arnbjorn barked. "We have to succeed, for Asgard's sake! There is no honor in death if we die in vain!"

"And you will," you said. "Die in vain, I mean. Keeping me here is only putting yourselves in more danger. When she arrives, she'll kill you all."

"Unless we get her first," Ulfric said.

"She can't be killed," you said.

"That's what you think," Ulfric sneered.

"I said silence!" Arnbjorn yelled. Ulfric closed his mouth, glaring at you the whole time. "I'm sorry we had to take you, but luring her here is the only way we can end this. Once this is over, I can assure you, you will not be harmed."

Hearing that made Ulfric glare even harder at you.

"Please, end this now. Let me go, save yourselves! This won't end the way you want it to," you pleaded. As angry as you were at them kidnapping you, you knew they were only fighting for what they thought was right. You couldn't blame them for being desperate. But keeping you like this would only mean death for all of them once Hela arrived.

Arnbjorn opened his mouth, but no words came out. Screams and the sounds of fighting suddenly sounded from outside. "Sir, I think she's here!" Lydia announced.

"Remember the plan!" Arnbjorn said. Lydia nodded, running towards the commotion. "Ulfric, stand watch over her." Ulfric looked as though he was ready to argue, but a look from Arnbjorn silenced him. "Like I said, you will not be harmed." And with that, Arnbjorn ran from the room, Ulfric closing the door once he was gone.

"You should be killed alongside that evil bitch," Ulfric growled.

"She won't be the one dying today, I can guarantee you that," you said.

Ulfric said nothing as he stormed over to you and punched you in the face.

Your head snapped to the side, the chains being the only things keeping your body upright. You grunted, but tried not to let him see how much it had hurt.

"She  _will_  die! But, of course, instead of getting to fight, I'm in here watching you, that bitch's  _whore_!" Ulfric yelled, punching you again. 

"Mistress, actually," you corrected him, "and I normally don't want anyone to die, but I'll make an exception for you."

Ulfric raised his hand to punch you again.

"Say you do win," you said, "what's your friend going to say when he sees my face all bruised and bloody? Nothing good, I imagine."

"Arnbjorn is weak. Asgard will need a strong leader once that demoness is gone!" Ulfric declared.

"And you think that leader will be you? Don't make me laugh," you chuckled. Your laugh soon turned to another gasp as Ulfric's fist connected with your face again.

"And my first order will be to kill you," he said.

"Really? Because you're saying all this bullshit, but you know what I hear?" you asked. Ulfric readied another punch and you continued before he could issue it. "I hear the battle growing closer, and your soldiers dying."

Ulfric froze, listening to the sounds coming from outside your cell. Just as you'd said, the battle was growing closer, and the yells of the rebels were growing less and less with each passing second as they died.

"We both know Arnbjorn wouldn't have been happy to see me injured like this by you. But Hela? She'll be out for  _blood_.  _Your_  blood. She doesn't like it when people take her things and then proceed to damage them," you said, smirking through the pain in your face.

Beads of sweat dripped down Ulfric's face as he stared, wide-eyed and fearful, at the door. Any second now, Hela would be bursting in, with only Ulfric left of the resistance. With the last of the rebels dying outside, Ulfric made a quick decision. Taking a small ring of keys from his pocket, he undid your chains, but before you could fight back was holding a knife to your throat, making you stand in front of him as he backed away from the door. His free hand tangled in your hair, yanking your head to the side and giving him better access to your throat.

The screams had stopped. The only sound now was that of footsteps, walking slowly, but deliberately, towards your cell.

"You're going to be in so much trouble," you said.

"Shut up," Ulfric hissed, pressing the knife against the skin of your throat. Only a bit more pressure would break the skin.

The door slammed open, nearly falling off its hinges and cracking the wall as it swung open. Hela stepped in, wearing her full battle gear and wielding a deadly sword in each hand. Behind her, you could see a trail of dead bodies littering the hall. "Let Y/N go," she demanded.

Ulfric pressed the knife more tightly, drawing blood. "O-One more step and I kill her!" he yelled. "I mean it!"

Hela rolled her eyes. "Pathetic," she muttered.

With lightning speed, she lifted her sword, pointing it at the two of you. Ulfric moved to slide the knife across your throat. He never got the chance.

A small projectile flew from the tip of the sword, flying directly at Ulfric, piercing his neck and going all the way through. Ulfric's height, standing tall above you, and his pulling your head to the side, had given Hela the perfect opportunity to kill him, and he hadn't even realized it.

Ulfric gasped and gurgled, eyes wide as blood trickled from his mouth. His grip on your hair loosened and the knife clattered to the ground. He fell over backwards with a loud thud.

You breathed a sigh of relief. Hela rushed over, wrapping her arms around you and holding you close. You gratefully leaned into the embrace, enjoying the comfort it brought. After a moment of holding you, she released you, looking you over. Her eyes narrowed at your injuries. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," you shrugged. "He punched me a few times, but I gave as good as I got. Verbally, anyway. It hurt, but it was worth it."

A proud look crossed Hela's features. "My darling," she said, "so strong."

"Strong or not, I'd like to get back home and get my injuries healed. They still hurt," you said.

"Of course." Before you could take a step, Hela had lifted you into her arms. You blushed heavily.

"My face was injured, not my legs! I can still walk!" you protested.

"You were kidnapped and injured. You're not walking. Now, hush," Hela said, walking from the cell and down the hall, stepping over the dead bodies.

You decided to enjoy this, wrapping your arms around her neck and resting your head on her shoulder. After all, you  _had_  been kidnapped and almost killed. Why not let your queen take care of you? You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to rest as you were taken back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope you all enjoy! I know I already did a similar story, but I wanted to set this one within Asgard and the mini-series sort of thing I have going with Kneel and Attachment.


End file.
